Something More
by Shadic1978
Summary: there are not enough Rose Arc stories so i made one inspired by a piece of fanart so knowing me general romance i will try to make this more upbeat then the flying apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Something More

Chapter 1: Beginnings and Endings

**Sup peepz this is my new Rose Arc series inspired by a picture i found while talking to my friend im gonna try to post the picture here know what ill just give you guys the link just scroll down three fourths of the way you cant miss it **** forum/1/topic/13/index/16977011/275** **and this story is from Ruby's perspective also this is AU from flying apocalypse but only Spencer is here no other OCs**

I never thought the day would end like this. Jaune and I went into the Emerald Forest, he said he had something he wanted to tell me but wanted to do it somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed.

About 10 minutes in we were attacked by a horde of Beowolves, I pulled out Crescent Rose and started slashing them into two peices. a minute later I slashed threw 9 of them while Jaune handled three of them… or so I thought. I looked around to see Jaune who already took down a Beowolf minor and Major and now was fighting another Major. the Major sliced a claw at Jaune and hit his face, knocking him down. Jaune quickly got back up and stabbed it in the heart. Jaune started to fall backwards so I ran over to him and caught him in my arms and I fell to my knees

"Are...you ok" he asked

"Don't talk you need to rest" I looked down to him and saw him with cuts all over his body, the bands of his hair blood stained and a large claw mark in his back, wait he was fighting them from the front... Oh my god he took a Beowulf claw to the back to save me. I felt tears grow in my eyes, my best friend was dying in my arms

"please...don't cry...it...doesn't suit you" he said weakly

"Please don't leave me"

"I wish...I can promise you...that" he said weaker

"please come on Jaune stay with me"

"I...just hoped...we could be more than friends" he wispered

"Here I got him" said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Spencer picking up Jaune "Meet me at the hospital later, I'll be wanting that coat back" and after dropping his coat he activated his Semblence and was out of sight

'What did he mean by more than friends' I thought. I got up and started heading towards the hospital and I sent a message to everyone about what happened and started running toward the hospital

When I got there I saw Spencer outside of Jaune's room I asked "how's he doing"

"Unconcious, but he'll live" Spencer said

"Good"

"You know he has been asking for you even though he almost died" Spencer said

"He only got injured saving me… why would he even do that" I said in despair knowing my best friend almost died because of me

Spencer just started laughing

"and what's so funny"

"It's just that you haven't realized how he feels about you" he said while trying to stop laughing "Well anyway, go talk to him he just woke up, Faunus hearing, well anyway i'm gonna go find Yang we had a date tonight, see ya round Ruby" he said

"Wait, what do you mean how he feels" I asked but he was already gone

What did Spencer mean by how he feels, like as friends or...Jaune said he wished we were more than friends, does Jaune like me, did my crush like me, I've known that I like him for a while now ever since initiation but I'm not that good with this social stuff let alone romance. What if I just make a fool of myself. Ah I'll ask Blake she has acrush too.

I pulled out my scroll and messages Blake "Blake I need romantic advice. DO NOT TELL YANG!"

Blake messaged back "What makes you think I know anything about romance"

I messaged back "well you read all those romance novels and you have a thing for Sun I thought you might know something"

"How did you know that" she replied clearly flustered

"It's obvious, your always so happy when you see him and so sad when he leaves my guess is it's because you know he might leave anyday" I messaged back

"Your right and sorry I don't have any advice for you" she replied

"Ok thanks anyway" I sent feeling I helped her more than she helped me

**A/N:the incident happened on wendesday**

It was thursday afternoon when Yang came into the hospital room "There you are" she said "You never came back last night, we were worried about you"

"Sorry I guess I just wanted to stay here"

"Sis don't tell me your falling for vomit boy over there" Yang said teasingly

How did she know I had a crush on Jaune. I couldn't lie to her, Yang always knew when I was lying "M-Maybe" I said quietly and blushing

"No way, my little sis has a crush awwww" Yang teased irritating me

"Shut up" I said throwing a pillow at her "I can't just tell Jaune that I like him that way"

"I think you should be honest with him" Yang said

"Fine I'll think about it"

"Atta girl. Oh by the way I talked to Ozpin, I managed to convince him to excuse you from class this week" she said boasting

"How did you do that" I asked

"Gave him some special brand of Coffee I won gambling" she said walking out the door

I swear she's gonna get arrested one of these days

It was early Sunday morning and I was sleeping with my head on Jaune's bed, I was dreaming and then someone was taping me and I moaned "ugh...five more minutes"

the taping became more persistant "fine I'm awake" I sat up and saw Jaune sitting up smiling at me.

"J-Jaune your awake!"

"H-hey Ruby. how long was I out" he asked

"OUT? you were in a coma, I thought you died, don't you ever do that again Jaune Arc!" I yelled at him "but if you must know you were out since wendsday and it's now Sunday"

"W-Were you here the whole time?" He asked

"Of course I was, you got hurt protecting me why wouldn't I be"

"Hey Ruby there's something I want to show you" he said

"Your not showing me anything your still hurt" I insisted

"I thought you might say that so I called backup" then Spencer came in and put me over his shoulder

"Spencer put me down"

"Nope, i'm getting 20 bucks to do this" he said, I forgot he use to be a mercenary

"If you put me down i'll get you that We Are The Meta shirt you've been eyeing" he immediatly put me down

"Done" he said and walked away, then Sun came and dragged me in the direction Spencer was taking me

"Oh, not again. ok what do you want Sun"

"Jaune is giving me a bunch of Bananas if I take you to the Emerald Forest" Sun said

Damn what does Jaune want to show me so bad "I'll tell you who has a crush on you if you put me down" Sun immediatly put me down

"So who is it" he asked

"A certain girl with a affinity for Black and you" I said smugly

"Good to know" he said and picked me back up

"Sun what the hell!"

"Cool so now I know Blake likes me and I get a bunch of Bananas" he said and then did a evil laugh and I sighed in defeat

"SUNNNNNNNN!"

After 10 minutes Sun put me down "ok so this is where he said to go" we were in the Emerald Forest about where Jaune got hurt

"When Jaune got hurt he said he wanted to show me something in the forest

Jaune then started running up to us and tossed Sun a bunch of bananas "thanks Sun" he said and with that Sun left

"Fine what did you want to show me"

"Right this way" Jaune said and led me to a clearing in the forest with a bunch of wilted roses

"No,no,no!" Jaune yelled "they wilted. Umm never mind Ruby maybe another time"

I took a look at the roses and blushed seeing they were in a pattern and spelled out 'Ruby Rose will you go out with me'

"*sigh* well this didn't go how I wanted but it's done, I know you probally will hate me know but I felt like I needed to get this off my chest and I really-" Jaune was rambling on like he does so I cut him off with a kiss

"Jaune, I would love to" And with that Jaune got that 'Something More' he was talking about and this day woud change our lives forever

**and chapter one of something more is done so you guys decide what i do next start chapter one of my Silver Rose story or go back to the flying apoclypse PM me or reivew it down below**

**I wrote this while listening to "A thousand miles" shown to me by the smashing Dante The Kitsune**


	2. First Date

Something More

Chapter 2: First Date

I walked down the hall to go meet my new girlfriend Ruby. I just loved the way the words girlfriend and Ruby sounded together. I exited the dorm and made my way to the shooting gallery to ask Ruby on our first date. I opened the door to the shooting gallery and saw Ruby and Yang practicing their marksmanship with the round over I walked over to Ruby and surprised her in a hug to which she turned around and kissed me. "Hey beautiful" I said to her

"Hey" she said to me

"So I was thinking, tonight me you movie dinner" I suggested

"Sounds like a plan" she said and we leaned in to start kissing and sadly Yang overheard our conversation.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Ruby and I seperated to go get ready for our night and I thought about the face Yang had earlier and I decided I better get some security for tonight so I went to team Silver's room(In this world since Silver has 6 A.I's he is his own team) and knocked on it four times and Silver opened the door and he said "Better be important"

"It is" I said seriously

"So what's up" he asked

"I need help" I said

"With?" he asked

"I think me and Ruby might be spied on, on our date tonight, I was hoping you and your team could work security" I asked

"Fine, but only as payback for setting me up with Willow" he said

"We're leaving at 8 and going to Otani in town and then going to the movies" I said describing the evening

"I'll get ready" he said closing the door and I left to go back to my room and get ready

**YANG'S POV**

I managed to get Spencer (begrudgingly), Nora, Sun, Roy, Willow, and Blake to spy on Jaune and Ruby on their date Nora and Roy covering the restaurant, Willow covering the path to the movies, Sun and Blake covering the movie theater and Spencer and I watching the walks to and back from Beacon.

"I'm going out" Ruby said to me, Spencer and Blake

The door closed and me and Spencer got ready to follow them and Blake said "You ready to go" looking up from their book

"Yep" I said and we were out the door and Spencer was picking me up and flying above Ruby and Jaune and was using his enhanced vision to see them and Blake met up with Sun and went to the movie theater

"They're just holding hands right now" Spencer said as Ruby and Jaune were walking to the resturant.

**SILVER'S POV**

I saw Spencer and Yang flying in the air keeping a eye on Ruby and Jaune. "Gamma can you ground Spencer and Theta can you keep Yang's rage in check. "Affirmative" said Gamma "On it" said Theta and through Spencer's nanogenes they came crashing to the ground and I moved on to the restaurant to take care of the next target.

**ROY'S POV**

Me and Nora sat down at the resturant and waited for Ruby and Jaune to come in which didn't take long. They sat down at a table and Nora excitedly kept an eye on them.

About thirty minutes into our stakeout I saw a blue and red blur outside

**SILVER'S POV**

I walked past the resturant and saw Roy and Nora sitting in the back and I had Epsilon bring up some of Roy's more… personal memories and Omega bring out Nora's anger

I could tell Roy was lost in thought about Velvet and Nora was probally going to talk to Ren about not liking her with her anger

After Jaune and Ruby left the resturant and were on the way to the movie theater I saw Willow looking at them from a rooftop and decided to climb up there(Sigma was still with Nora) and when I got on the roof I said "Hey babe"

She turned around shocked and with a guilty look on her face she said "Oh, hi silver what are you doing here"

"I was getting rid of some stalkers how about you"

"U-Um, I-I" she mumbled

'hey Omega can you knock her out with anger or something'

Omega proceded to do so and I caught Willow before she fell and I kissed her on the head and lay her down intending to come back and I started running on the rooftops until I reached the cinema and saw Blake and Sun waiting outside (at this point Sigma was back) I loaded Knifle with a grenade that contained cat pheromones and shot it at Blake and loaded a grenade that shot catnip at Sun and I teleported over to them and teleported them back to team RWBY's room and the last thing I saw was Blake stripping Sun and tackling him onto her bed and at that point I decided to teleport back to Willow and just sit with her on the rooftop.

After a while I took her back to my room and lay her on my bed and teleported into town and saw Yang and Spencer following Jaune and Ruby through the park and they were hiding in some bushes I bent down and said "You know spying on people isn't very nice"

They jumped back in surprise and asked "What are you doing here" in hushed voices

"Well a certain someone thought you would stalk them on their date so I was hired to stop you" I said

"You caused my crash didn't you" Spencer said while he and Yang were moving in to attack me

"Ah Delta, logic them, please" I pleaded franticly

They started to calm down and headed back to Beacon and I teleported to my room and said "You may wanna stay here, Blake and Sun are having a little...fun" and I teleported back to see how the rest of their date went

**JAUNE'S POV**

"Well I think as far as first dates go this went great" I said while walking in the park and holding hands with Ruby

"Yeah" she said and pulled out a box "I got you a little something"

I took the box and opened it, untied the ribbon and saw a yellow revolver "What is this" I asked

"Well I noticed you didn't have a gun like everyone else and I wanted to make sure you were safe so I made this for you, it's called Obelisk, It's powered by the user's Aura and since you have a lot I thought it should work for you and since it works on aura you don't have to reload and where you go to reload there are six buttons and if you press the buttons it changes element from: normal, fire, ice, corrosive, light, and shadow" She explained

"I-I don't know what to say Ruby, thank you" I said to my girlfriend

I moved closer and leaned down and kissed her for a good minute until our need for air became too great

"Hey, Silver give us a lift back" I asked our bodyguard

"Sure" he said coming out of the bush

"Was he following us all night" Ruby asked

"Yes but I stopped Yang, Spencer, Roy, Nora, Willow, Blake, and Sun from following you all night" he explained

"Well now the debt's payed off" I said

"Alright and by the way don't go back to your room Ruby, Blake and Sun are probally having sex" I said and there faces went red

"How did you get quiet Blake to have sex with Sun" I asked

"Cat pheromones and catnip" Silver said as he teleported us to my room

I turned to Ruby and said "Thanks for the great evening" and after a hour Ruby went to her room and I feel asleep remembering how Ruby went out of her way to make me a gun. I sure am a lucky guy.


End file.
